This invention relates to an improved wing structure and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an ultralight composite wing structure using plastic foam and filamentary materials. (e.g. graphite, kevlar, etc.)
Heretofore, there have been various types of aircraft wing structure using molded laminents, polymeric materials, reinforced graphite, and other types of lightweight filament wound materials along with plastic resins. These types of wing structures are described in the following United States patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,924 to Adie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,833 to Windecker, U.S. 3,396,922 to Windecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,157 to Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,756 to Windecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,228 to Windecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,481 to Purdy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,944 to Ashton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,903 to Ashton and U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,976 to Eiselbrecher et al. None of the above mentioned patents particularly point out the unique features and advantages of the subject ultralight composite wing structure as described herein.